Wo Feuer ist, da ist auch Rauch
by SeraVX
Summary: Smoker und Ace treffen auf der Grandline aufeinander. ;) / Smoker x Ace


**Disclaimer: **Keine der auftretenden Personen gehört mir und ich verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit!

Samstag-Abend, irgendwo auf der Grand-Line

Von weitem sah man bereits eine meterhohe Feuersäule aufragen, die immer wieder von ein paar Rauchfäden durchzogen wurde und sich immer wieder frei zu kämpfen versuchte. Das Ganze endete schließlich in einer Explosion der Feuersäule. Der junge Mann, der in ihrer Mitte gestanden hatte, atmete etwas schwerer, war aber unverletzt. Ebenso sein Gegenüber, welches sich gerade zwei neue Zigarren in den Mund steckte und sie anzünden wollte, als sie schon aufflammten. Ihn umgaben noch leichte Rauchschwaden. Mit einem Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß, und einem verächtlichen Schnaufen zog er an ihnen und sah den Jungen vor sich missmutig an. „Wie es aussieht, geht der Kampf wieder unentschieden aus, Portgas. Du tust gut daran, wenn du jetzt verschwindest, ehe ich dich doch noch fange!" Er wusste genau, dass ihm ein paar seiner Untergebenen zuhörten, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er würde Ace schon kriegen. Früher oder später. „Ich gebe dir 10 Sekunden, dich aus meinem Sichtfeld zu entfernen, sonst muss ich meine Drohung doch noch wahr machen!" Ace aber grinste Smoker nur an. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Marine-Kapitän, der immer so schlecht gelaunt war. „Es war mir wie immer eine Freude, Kapitän Smoker. Und ich hoffe, dass wir uns so bald nicht wieder sehen!" Er zwinkerte ihm zu, was Smoker nur noch einmal schnauben ließ und war mit einem Satz auf eines der Dächer der umstehenden Häuser gesprungen, von wo aus er flüchtete. Smoker schickte ein paar Soldaten hinterher, doch im Grunde wussten alle, dass sie Ace nicht fangen würden. Wie jedes Mal. Smoker wandte sich ab, als Tashigi auch schon vor ihn trat. „Kapitän Smoker! Ich muss Sie wirklich bitten, Portgas D. Ace nicht immer entkommen zu lassen! Wir haben den Befehl, ihn so schnell wie möglich einzufangen!" Im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie sagte, zitterte ihre Stimme ungewollt. Sie hatte immer noch sehr großen Respekt vor ihrem Vorgesetzten, der sich nun wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Ich werde diesen Piraten schon noch einbuchten. Aber vorher muss ich meine Fähigkeiten noch verbessern!" Er ging an Tashigi vorbei, die sich leicht vor ihm verbeugte. „Ist das Zimmer gebucht wie besprochen?", fragte er noch, ehe ein „Aye Sir!", das letzte war, was er an diesem Abend von dem Leutnant hörte.

Ohne große Umwege machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Hotel, das eher einer Absteige glich und holte sich an der Rezeption den Schlüssel ab. Viel reden brauchte er nicht, da man ihn wohl schon erwartet hatte. Er hatte aber auch wenig Lust, überhaupt mit den Angestellten zu reden. „Sie bleiben bis morgen früh?", fragte der Mann an der Rezeption noch, als Smoker sich abwandte. „Frühstück gibt es um acht." Doch Smoker winkte ab. „Nicht nötig."

Auf dem Weg zum Zimmer zog er sich die Handschuhe aus und warf sie dann im Zimmer achtlos auf die Kommode neben der Tür. Sein erster Gang führte ihn zum Fenster, welches er weit aufmachte, nur um kurz darauf festzustellen, dass er gar keine gute Aussicht hatte. Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und streckte sich, schloss die Augen und versuchte einzuschlafen. Doch wie immer hinderte ihn auch dieses Mal etwas an seinem friedlichen Schlaf.

Grinsend blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf das Bild, das der Marine-Kapitän ihm bot. Noch während er auf der Fensterbank hockte, die Arme lässig auf den Oberschenkeln abstützte und seinen Hut mit einem Finger nach oben schob, richtete sich Smoker auf, schob sich einen Stuhl direkt vor das Fenster und setzte sich auf diesen, nur um den jungen Mann schweigend zu mustern. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der entblößten Brust und stieß Rauch aus. Auf seine Züge legte sich ebenfalls ein leichtes Grinsen, während er den Schwarzhaarigen so betrachtete. „Na, wenn das nicht Portgas D. Ace ist! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst?" Ace grinste bei den Worten jedoch nur breiter. „Entschuldigen Sie, Kapitän Smoker, das muss mir entgangen sein. Für gewöhnlich achte ich nicht auf das Geschwätz von Marine-Mitgliedern."

Smoker stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus. So sah der Junge auch aus. Er machte immer, was er wollte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und ohne jegliches Verantwortungsgefühl. Smoker lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin müde, Ace. Lass uns das ein ander Mal klären." Er wusste, dass er den anderen mit dieser Aussage aus der Reserve locken würde, da er genau wusste, warum der andere hier war. Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung sagte Ace nichts. Das einzige, was er spürte, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete, war ein leiser Lufthauch. Als er wieder zum Fenster vor sich blickte, war Ace verschwunden. Smoker biss die Zähne zusammen und kaute leicht unzufrieden auf den Enden seiner Zigarren. Doch als er aufstand, um nachzusehen, wohin der Junge verschwunden war, spürte er, wie sich zwei warme Hände auf seine Schultern legten und ihn wieder auf den Stuhl zurück drückten. „Na, hast du gedacht, ich würde einfach so verschwinden?" Smoker legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah den Jungen über sich grinsen, auch wenn das Grinsen falsch herum war.

Ace schob den Hut zurück, beugte sich leicht vor und gab Smoker einen Kuss. Es war lange her, dass er die Lippen des alten Mannes gespürt hatte. Sofort ergriff ihn eine unbändige Sehnsucht, die ihn fast so weit trieb, sich in die Arme des anderen zu werfen und ihn mit sich machen zu lassen, was immer das Herz des Marine-Kapitäns begehrte. Doch dieses Mal würde er es nicht dazu kommen lassen. Dieses Mal würde er dem anderen nicht so viele Freiheiten geben. Er ignorierte Smokers Arme, die versuchten, ihn zu sich zu ziehen und löste sich wieder von ihm. Grinsend machte er einige Schritte aus der Reichweite des anderen und nahm den Hut ab, den er zu Smokers Handschuhen auf die Kommode warf.

„Wenn du mich haben willst, dann musst du mich schon holen!", meinte er und schlüpfte aus seinen Stiefeln. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, was er von Smoker wollte. Darauf lief es immer hinaus, wenn sie sich trafen, auch wenn er nicht mehr wusste, wann es angefangen hatte und was der Auslöser gewesen war. Irgendwann waren sie einfach übereinander hergefallen. Ace hatte schon damals Smokers Stärke und Ausdauer bewundert und er hatte einen mächtigen Spaß daran, den anderen zu ärgern und so lange zu necken, bis er bekam, was er wollte. Ob eine „normale" Beziehung mit Smoker für ihn überhaupt möglich war? Eine, in der sie zusammen lebten und bis ans Ende ihrer Tage glücklich waren? Ace stellte sich das manchmal vor, wenn er allein auf See unterwegs war, aber wenn er Smoker dann wieder traf, dann kam ihm dieser Gedanke vollkommen absurd vor. Er konnte sich Smoker nicht mal in einer Beziehung zu einer Frau vorstellen, wie sollte er dann sich an seine Seite denken können? Er grinste bei dem Gedanken erneut und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen.

„Heute sind wir wohl zu Spielchen aufgelegt, was, Portgas?", fragte Smoker plötzlich und störte somit Ace Gedanken. Der Junge sah ihn beinahe unschuldig an. Würde Smoker seinen wahren Charakter nicht kennen, hätte er ihm das beinahe abgekauft. Ein guter Schauspieler war Ace schon immer gewesen. Er grinste und kam auf den Jungen zu, doch dieser wich immer weiter zurück, bis er an der Wand stand. Smoker streckte einen Arm aus und stützte sich an der Wand ab, während er mit der anderen Hand die Zigarren aus dem Mund nahm und sie in der Hand zerdrückte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hob er Ace Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger an und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, schob dabei sein Bein zwischen die Knie des anderen und entlockte ihm damit ein leises Aufkeuchen.

„So heiß bist du schon?", fragte er leise lachend, als er sich von Ace Lippen löste und auf diesen ein wohliges Prickeln zurück ließ. Ace grinste und schlang seine Arme um den älteren Mann. „Red nicht so viel. Ich bin jung, ich brauche nicht so viel Vorspiel wie du!" Smoker ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren. Er legte eine Hand auf Ace Hüfte und strich mit dem Daumen darüber. „Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich heute gar nicht in der Stimmung bin?" Ace sah ihn mit einem schmollenden Blick an. „Das hab ich mir gedacht", erwiderte Smoker lachend. Er hakte einen Finger unter den Bund von Ace Hose und zog sie leicht zu sich. „Wird Zeit, dass du die mal los wirst, damit wir ein bisschen Spaß haben können. Ich will dich ja nicht unnötig lange aufhalten."

Ace grinste dann wieder, schüttelte aber leicht den Kopf. Mit einer Hand fuhr er über Smokers Schritt und sah ihn dann beinahe enttäuscht an. „Wie immer… Keine Regung. Findest du mich überhaupt anziehend?", fragte er ihn dann und zog die Augenbrauen ins Gesicht. Smoker lachte rau. „Keine Sorge, bis jetzt war ich noch immer bereit, wenn es ernst wurde. Oder willst du dich jetzt beschweren?" Ace schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nein, darüber kann ich mich wirklich nicht beklagen."

Er stahl Smoker noch einen Kuss, ehe er sich vor ihn kniete und ihm erst dabei half, die schweren Stiefel auszuziehen, ehe er sich an der Hose des Kapitäns zu schaffen machte. „Du hättest dich wirklich ein bisschen besser vorbereiten können", murrte er noch, ehe ihm vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen blieb. „Oh… ich nehms zurück." Er sah grinsend zu Smoker hinauf und ergriff dann ohne Scheu sein Glied. „Ich wollte nur die Überraschung nicht verderben!" Noch während er sprach, hatte Ace sich bereits daran gemacht, Smokers mangelnde Standfestigkeit zu korrigieren. Der Ältere stützte sich mit beiden Armen an der Wand vor sich ab und sah dem Jungen dabei zu, wie er sein Glied immer wieder in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ. Bei diesem Anblick brauchte es nicht viel, bis er aufstöhnte sich spürte, wie sich sein Glied langsam gen Norden bewegte. Ace sah ihn zufrieden an und massierte ihn dann mit beiden Händen. „Geschickt wie eh und je. Du hast nichts verlernt", lobte Smoker ihn und zog ihn dann auf die Beine, um ihn erneut zu küssen. „Ich frage mich, ob du heimlich mit jemandem übst!" Ace lachte. „Eifersüchtig, Smoker-san?" Doch Smoker ignorierte die Frage und öffnete stattdessen Ace Hose, die dann an seinen Beinen zu Boden glitt, sodass er nur noch hinaus zu steigen brauchte.

Er griff ihm zwischen die Beine und massierte ihn dort erst zögerlich, weil er Ace ärgern wollte. Als er dessen unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, stimmte ihn das seinerseits mehr als zufrieden und er gab ein wenig nach, indem er Ace etwas mehr anheizte. „Es… aaah… ich übe wirklich nicht heimlich… hnn…", keuchte Ace schließlich und schlang die Arme erneut um den breitschultrigen Marine-Kapitän. „Ich verlerne nur einfach nichts, was du mir einmal beigebracht hast!" Dabei sah er Smoker aus funkelnden Augen kurz ernst an, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass er dies nicht im Spaß sagte. Smoker lehnte seine Stirn kurz an Ace und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Freut mich zu hören!"

Ace lächelte und stahl sich erneut einen Kuss und presste sich an Smoker, ehe er dessen Hand ergriff und ihn so langsam zum Bett zog. „Du hast sicher für das ganze Zimmer bezahlt, oder? Dann solltest du das Bett nicht schon wieder unbenutzt stehen lassen!" Smoker musst lachen. „Wird da etwa jemand spießig?" Ace schnippste ihm gegen die Stirn und zog ihn dann mit sich aufs Bett. „Unsinn. Ist nur mal eine angenehme Abwechslung für deinen Rücken, oder?" Er grinste und brachte sich über Smoker, der ihn dieses Mal auch gewähren ließ. „Willst du damit etwas Bestimmtes andeuten?", wurde er dann erbost gefragt, doch er winkte nur ab und rutschte ein wenig unruhig auf Smokers Lenden herum. „Lass mich dir doch einfach auch mal ein wenig Freude schenken!" Er rutschte weiter zurück und beugte sich über Smokers Glied, welches er wieder zu liebkosen begann.

Smoker verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah Ace aufmerksam dabei zu, wie er ihn erneut verwöhnte. Warum hatte er den Jungen das nicht schon früher machen lassen, wenn er solch ein Verlangen danach hatte, fragte er sich nun, doch die Antwort war eigentlich ganz einfach: Er hatte nicht so viel Zeit damit verschwenden wollen. Smoker nutzte schließlich seine Smoke-Kräfte, um Ace ebenfalls ein wenig zu stimulieren, was diesen aber eher aus dem Konzept brachte. „Hey, das ist unfair! Wenn ich meine Teufelskräfte benutzen will, beschwerst du dich immer!" Smoker erwiderte darauf grummelnd: „Na, rate mal, warum, Grünschnabel!"

Ace schmollte, machte dann aber weiter, auch wenn er in der unteren Region seines Körpers weiterhin stark abgelenkt wurde. Smoker nutzte die Zeit, die Ace brauchte, um ihn startklar zu machen, dazu, diesen ebenfalls vorzubereiten. Er hatte inzwischen viel mit Ace üben können, sodass er diesen Teil seiner Teufelskräfte beinahe perfektioniert hatte. Stöhnend hob er schließlich sein Becken an, was für Ace das Zeichen war, dass er nun endlich so weit war, die nächste Stufe einzuleiten. Er setzte sich wieder auf, kroch auf allen vieren über Smoker und küsste ihn erneut, wobei seine Kette über den Oberkörper des älteren strich und grinste ihn dann frech an. „Wird Zeit, dass wir Ernst machen, Smoker!"

„Nichts lieber als das!", verkündete dieser nur und löste die Verschränkung seiner Arme, um sie Ace auf die Hüfte zu legen und ihm dabei zu helfen, sich auf ihm zu platzieren. Mit einem gezielten Stoß drang er schließlich in den Jüngeren ein und entlockte diesem zunächst ein leicht schmerzhaftes, überraschtes Aufkeuchen. „Bist du in der Zwischenzeit noch gewachsen?", fragte er ihn schwer atmend und stützte sich mit den Armen auf dem Brustkorb des Kapitäns ab. Smoker grinste. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich nur einfach nicht mehr an meine wahre Größe!"

Ace musste leise auflachen, was aber in einem Stöhnen endete, als Smoker anfing, immer wieder in ihn zu stoßen. Er schloss die Augen und ließ das Gefühl in sich wirken, das der Ältere erzeugte. Er fing laut an zu stöhnen, sobald Smoker seinen Lustpunkt gefunden hatte und diesen immer wieder anpeilte und meistens traf.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ace sich vor lauter Lust aufbäumte und sich auf Smokers Bauch ergoss. Er grinste den anderen zufrieden an, sobald er sich etwas erholt hatte und rutschte dann ein Stück von ihm ab.

„Ich möchte dich schmecken, wenn du kommst!", raunte er und ließ seinen heißen Atem über Smokers Erektion streifen, ehe er diese in den Mund nahm und sie genussvoll einer eingehenden Behandlung unterzog. Er schloss die Augen und hörte auf Smokers Atem, der immer schwerfälliger wurde. Er spürte am Zucken des Gliedes, dass auch der Marine-Kapitän nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Dennoch wollte er es noch ein wenig hinaus zögern, sodass er zu einer Technik griff, die er sich eigentlich geschworen hatte, niemals an Smoker anzuwenden, da dieser dann sehr böse auf ihn werden würde. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Es machte ihm zu viel Spaß, den anderen ein wenig leiden zu sehen und ihn an die Grenzen seiner eigenen Lust zu bringen. Er wollte, dass Smoker ihn anflehte, kommen zu dürfen.

Er sollte darauf auch nicht lange warten, auch wenn Smokers „Flehen" alles andere als ein Flehen war: „Lass den Scheiß endlich, Portgas!" Er stöhnte laut auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und krallte seine Finger in den Haarschopf des Schwarzhaarigen. Als Smoker sich etwas ungestüm in seinem Mund schob, röchelte er leicht, gab aber nicht auf, ihm auch weiterhin die höchsten Wonnen zu schenken. Doch als Smoker ihn mit immer wüsteren Beschimpfungen anschrie, erbarmte er sich seiner und ließ ihn endlich die lang ersehnte Erlösung finden. Mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen und dem wilden Aufbäumen seines massiven Körpers kam der Ältere schließlich in Ace Mund.

Der Jüngere grinste darüber nur und leckte sich schließlich die Lippen. „Nicht schlecht, Smoker-san. So viel habe ich gar nicht erwartet. War da vielleicht jemand einsam, während ich nicht da war?" Smoker keuchte immer noch schwer und rang nach Atem, während er versuchte, wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Er grummelte den anderen an und machte damit deutlich, dass er Ace Frage keineswegs zustimmte, aber im Moment zu erschöpft war, um richtig darauf antworten zu können. „Du musst mir nicht danken, Smoker, ich weiß auch so, dass es dir gefallen hat." Er grinste und genoss die Macht, die er momentan über den Älteren hatte. Dieser war ihm ausgeliefert. Ace betrachtete das immer noch halbsteife Glied und leckte sich erneut über die Lippen. „Ich wette, du könntest noch eine Runde, aber leider muss ich bald wieder aufbrechen, ehe man mich noch entdeckt." Er grinste, strich Smoker von den Oberschenkeln über die Hüften und über den Bauch und sah ihn schließlich mit einer Mischung aus Zuneigung und Verlangen an. Er schmiegte sich an den starken Mann, in dessen Armen er sich so wohl fühlte, wie er es noch nie bei einem Mitglied der Marine erlebt hatte. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und seufzte leise. „Was soll das werden, Portgas? Erst heiß machen, dann sagen, dass du gehen musst und jetzt das? Entscheid dich mal!" Ace grinste Smoker frech an. „Ich würd ja gern bleiben, aber mein Freiheitsdrang befiehlt mir etwas anderes. Und sicher hat da junge Mädchen, das mich hier rauf kommen sah, längst Alarm geschlagen!" Smoker verdrehte die Augen. „Du änderst dich wirklich nie, oder? Brauchst du immer solch einen Auftritt?" Ace grinste. „Aber natürlich. Sonst wäre es doch auch für dich langweilig, oder?"

Smoker sagte dazu jedoch nichts. Als Ace aufstand, um sich anzuziehen, meinte er leise: „Es wäre schön, mal mit dir zusammen aufzuwachen." Ace hielt inne und drehte sich wieder zu Smoker um. „Was hast du gesagt?" Smoker winkte jedoch ab. Ace glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, aber wenn er ehrlich war, wünschte auch er sich nichts sehnlicher, als das. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns das nächste Mal an einem etwas weniger belebten Ort treffen", schlug Ace dann vor. Smoker zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus. Wenn du ohne den Thrill des Erwischt-Werdens leben kannst?"

Ace lächelte leicht und zog sich die Stiefel an, während er auf dem Bett saß."Und was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich den gar nicht immer brauche?", fragte er Smoker ernst klingend, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an.

Smoker blickte Ace Rücken zunächst verblüfft an, setzte sich dann aber auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf das rechte Schulterblatt. „Dann würde ich denken, dass du ein bisschen schwindelst. Zumindest ein bisschen brauchst du es immer." Ace drehte sich zu ihm um, lächelte ihn liebevoll an und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung", flüsterte er, erhob sich und sah auf den sitzenden Marine-Kapitän herab. Er lächelte immer noch, als er sich seinen Hut holte. Smoker war derweil aufgestanden, hatte sich seine Hose übergezogen und hielt Ace dann an der Schulter fest, als dieser im Begriff war, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwinden. So wie immer. „Wart mal Freundchen! Dieses Mal kommst du mir nicht einfach so davon!" Er drehte Ace zu sich und blickte ihn ernst an. „Du bist schon oft genug verschwunden, ohne vernünftig auf Wiedersehen gesagt zu haben!" Auf Ace Lippen legte sich ein leises Lächeln und er erwiderte: „Auf Widersehen!", was bei Smoker aber nur zu einem verächtlichen Schnauben führte. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint, du Idiot!" Er zog den Jüngeren an sich, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und lang anhaltend. Ace verlor sich in dem Kuss. So fordernd hatte er Smoker noch nie erlebt und es gefiel ihm irgendwie. Er wollte mehr davon. Am liebsten jeden Tag. Doch er wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Sie würden niemals eine normale Beziehung führen können. Die Marine jagte Piraten und so sollte es auch bei Smoker sein.

Doch der Mann, dem Ace Herz gehörte, hatte eigentlich ein zu großes Herz, um ihn jemals einsperren zu können. Davon war er überzeugt. So sehr Smoker seine Werte als Marine-Mitglied auch wichtig waren, schienen ihm die Personen, die er gern hatte, doch wichtiger zu sein. Er legte dem Älteren beide Arme um den Hals und seufzte in den Kuss. Er wollte ihn genießen, so lange er noch andauerte. Wer wusste schon, wie lange sie noch ungestört waren? Doch gerade in dem Moment, als er dies dachte, hörte er lautes Poltern auf der Treppe. Er löste sich nur widerwillig von Smoker, steckte ihm aber unauffällig ein kleines Stück gefaltetes, weißes Papier zu.

„Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen!", raunte er dem Älteren zu und verschwand dann auf demselben Weg, auf dem er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Smoker hörte von unten nur laute Rufe und sah aus dem Fenster heraus eine große Feuerfontäne aufsteigen, doch sein Zimmer wurde nicht gestürmt. Er ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen und bemerkte erst dann das Stück Papier, das in seiner Hosentasche steckte, als er nach dem Feuerzeug kramte, um sich seine Zigarren anzuzünden. Er blickte es verwirrt an, entfaltete es, und als er merkte, dass nichts darauf stand, lächelte er leicht, faltete es wieder zusammen und steckte es zurück in die Hosentasche. „Dieser verrückte Kerl!" Diesen kleinen Zettel würde er von nun an wie seinen Augapfel hüten und nah an seinem Herzen tragen.


End file.
